


Close Encounters

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Restraint, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Normally, being trapped in a small space with Sam Winchester would be a dream come true but when it actually happens? It’s torture being that close.





	Close Encounters

Your arms hurt. Something cold dug into your wrists and as you lifted your head, you realized two things.

It was dark.

You weren’t alone.

A second after you’d woken, Sam’s throaty groan made you aware that it was his warm body pressed up intimately against yours, both of you secured with your feet dangling and Sam’s barely touching the floor.

Okay, not the first time you’d been strung up like this. It was, however, the first time you’d been hung up with Sam in what appeared to be a broom closet.

“This doesn’t look good,” he mumbled, his nose brushing against your temple.

“It’s pitch black. It doesn’t look like anything,” you grunted and Sam’s body jerked in the small space. The chains jangled above you and you hissed as the cuffs bit into your skin a little more. “Sam?”

“I thought you were Dean,” he breathed, panting heavily as adrenaline surged through his system.

“Gotta admit,” you grumbled, “that would be much more convenient for me.”

Sam huffed a laugh, pulling at the handcuffs and you narrowed your eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the darkness. “I can’t get these loose.” He growled in frustration, giving up after several fruitless struggles. “What the hell happened?”

“I remember monsters. Then something heavy hit my head.” You’d have shrugged if you’d been able to but as it was, you couldn’t do anything except hang there. “You?”

“I lost Dean. Thought you were behind me,” Sam muttered, still putting effort into trying to free his hands. “They must have got me the same way. But where’s Dean?”

“Maybe they didn’t think there was enough room for three of us in here.” He laughed at that, leaning his head against yours and you grimaced in pain. “My arms hurt.” Sam shifted, pressing one leg between yours and you jerked, unsure of what he was doing.

“Relax,” he murmured, finding the wall behind you with his foot. “Here, you can straddle my thigh - there’s enough room to brace my back against this wall.” His movements jostled you and when his thigh slotted between yours and lifted you several inches, you squeaked at the sudden pressure on your core. “That okay?”

You weren’t quite sure how to approach that question with an answer. Sam’s muscular thigh was digging into places you’d never imagined he’d be digging into and your throat was suddenly very dry. “I’m okay,” you rasped, feeling the relief in your arms. “Thanks.”

Silence fell between you - his breath fanned over your lips and as your eyes slowly adjusted, you realized you were eye level with him. “Any idea what we can use to pick these cuffs?” he asked, apparently unaffected by what you were sure was burning hot flames between your legs. Even with two layers of denim, you felt like you were dripping lava.

“I… I dunno,” you admitted, frustrated with not being able to see his face properly.

“You okay?” he asked again, a frown in his voice. “Your breathing’s gone all weird.”

“I’m fine,” you insisted. “What’s the plan?”

He was quiet for a moment and you tried to control your breaths, feeling his leg shudder underneath you. “I’m probably gonna find it easier to lift you than you would to lift me,” he mused, circling his wrists in the cuffs. “If we can get you up onto my shoulders -”

“No way, Sam,” you interrupted, “I’m too heavy.”

“Sweetheart, I’ve got at least sixty pounds on you,” Sam informed you quietly, the smile in his tone clear. “And I’m definitely winning on the upper body strength side of things.”

The muscles in his thigh were quite obvious to feel and you swallowed, suddenly forgetting to breathe again. “You haven’t been skipping leg day either,” you commented and he chuckled. “Okay, so we get me up… there… then what? It’ll break your arms having my weight on you when you’re dangling.”

Sam shifted, stretching his fingers up. “My feet aren’t that far off the floor. I can touch it and stretch up, hold onto whatever the cuffs are attached to.” His hands wiggled again. “I think it’s rope.”

“Are we in a cupboard?” you asked, still not making out any of the details of the room. “I should eat more carrots.”

He chuckled again, pressing his back against the wall. “I’m gonna shift up,” he said, grunting as he squirmed. You held yourself up as best you could but Sam wasn’t wrong on the upper body front. He moved you like you weighed nothing, managing to get a purchase on the rope holding the cuffs in place.

“Okay,” he mumbled, “I’ve got the rope. I’m gonna drop my legs but you need to wrap yours around my legs.” Your eyes went wide and your silence gave away your hesitation, making Sam sigh softly. “You remember the episode of Friends where Ross and Joey got stuck on the roof and had to climb down the fire escape?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re gonna do that… in reverse. You have to use your arms and legs to get up onto my shoulders.”

“What then?”

“Pick the cuffs.”

“We don’t have anything to pick it with,” you pointed out.

“I was kinda hoping to figure out that part as you got up there,” Sam admitted, his breath fanning over your cheek. “God, you smell really good.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” he dismissed quickly. Warmth flooded your core and when Sam cleared his throat, you lifted your legs, wrapping them around his waist. “What about your necklace?”

“It’s not small enough,” you mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that his belt buckle - god, you hoped that was his belt buckle - was now pressed right against your slowly drenching pussy. “And don’t ask if I have a hair pin. Not that we could get anything to our hands.”

Sam didn’t say anything, thinking deeply and you racked your brain for anything on your person that would be considered helpful in this situation.

“Earrings!” Sam blurted out suddenly and you frowned. “Dean snapped at you earlier because you were wearing those pretty drop earrings with the pentagrams. The ones I bought you for your birthday.” You perked up, remembering the argument with Dean about  _ pretty vs. functional _ . “Did you take them off?”

“No,” you shook your head, “I told him to go fuck himself.”

“Of course you did.” The amusement in Sam’s voice couldn’t be missed. “Come here.”

“What?!”

“Well, the only way to get it out of your ear is with my mouth. Unless you have any telekinetic powers you wanna tell me about.”

Your throat grew a lump and you shook your head again. “No. So… you’re gonna use your mouth.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a pretty dexterous tongue.”

Oh god.

The lump in your throat doubled in size. A few thousand dirty scenarios in which Sam could use his  _ dexterous _ tongue flew through your mind.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Earrings.”

You swallowed, trying to dispel the uncomfortable tightness in your throat; when you leaned forward, you couldn’t help but take a whiff of Sam’s familiar and comforting scent. His mouth grazed your ear, his tongue darting out.

The tiny moan escaped your lips without permission.

Sam didn’t say anything. His tongue gently probed the back of your earlobe, finding the pointed end of your earring. It took him less than ten seconds to push it through your ear and as it fell, you squeaked, worried he’d lose it.

The earring landed on your shoulder and Sam followed it, catching it between his lips. “Got it,” he cheered, the sound muffled by the thin strip of metal in his mouth. 

“Er, Sam?” He hummed in response to your questioning tone. “How are you planning on getting it into my hand?”

If you’d been able to see his face, you’d have seen the sly smile that crept over his lips when he leaned in again. You felt the pointed end of the earring first and then his lips pressed into yours. Shock made your eyes go wide and for a second, you forgot the aim of his movement and surrendered to the soft kiss.

When he drew away, you almost dropped the earring again.

“You got it?” Sam asked quietly, sounding a little breathless.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Okay. You ready?”

Steeling yourself, you pulled up, quickly lifting your legs and wrapping them around Sam’s chest. He grunted as his back came away from the wall, forcing him to drop his feet. The cuffs pulled and he clung to the rope, hissing in pain.

You panicked, trying not to swallow the earring as you heaved yourself up again, managing to get one leg over Sam’s shoulders. With one more pull, you were up and your head collided with the top of whatever cupboard you were in.

Your muffled “ow” made Sam look up; his face was pressed between your thighs and his nose caught the seam of your pants, pushing it right into your clit. The sensation made you clamp your thighs around Sam’s head and he groaned.

“This was not how I imagined this happening,” he muttered.

Contorting yourself in the small space, you pushed forward, trying not to whine as the action forced your crotch harder against Sam’s face. His breath was warm in places you were already reaching boiling point and it took everything you had not to drop the damn earring as you got it into your palm.

“You there?” The low timbre of his voice made you shudder and you wondered if he could smell how fucking drenched you were.

“Please…” you whimpered, “don’t talk.”

Sam fell silent and you twisted your hand in the cuffs, managing to slip the earring into the locking mechanism of Sam’s restraints. Years of practice made this part easy and when Sam’s right wrist came free, he dropped instantly.

“Fuck!” Your panicked shriek was accompanied by the earring dropping from the cuffs, landing on the floor somewhere in the darkness. Sam’s left wrist came free - your position on his shoulders suddenly became precarious. His hands grabbed your ass, hoisting you up higher as your back hit the wall behind you, your thighs still wrapped around his face.

Something slammed and bright light flooded the tiny space. Sam instinctively buried his face between your legs to escape it as you looked the other way, closing your eyes tightly.

“Are you done?” Dean drawled, aiming the flashlight away from the small space you and his brother were crammed into. You lifted your head, glancing over at him, knowing how it must look from someone else’s point of view. “The ghouls are dead. No thanks to you two.” He sounded highly entertained by finding you like this.

Sam cleared his throat, propping his chin on your thigh as he looked at his brother. “You wanna crack jokes or help me get her out of these cuffs?”

*****

Sam’s knock on the door was light and for a second, you hesitated to answer. Opening the door to him, you forced a smile onto your face. “Hey,” he greeted, smiling with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “You okay?”

“Little achy,” you replied, standing back. “You wanna come in?”

“Sure,” he accepted, stepping across the threshold, looking for all the world like a teenage kid about to pick up his date for prom. You closed the door and turned to face him, the forced smile becoming awkward.

“How are you feeling?” you asked and Sam smiled.

“I’m good. Shoulders are sore but,” he huffed a laugh, shaking his head, “it coulda been a lot worse.” Fishing in his left pocket, he pulled something free, offering it to you. “You forgot your earring.” He dropped it into your hand and you smiled genuinely this time.

“Thank you.”

His returned smile was bashful and twin spots of red colored his cheeks. “S’not a problem, I know you like that pair.”

“And they’re apparently handy in a tight spot,” you quipped, making Sam laugh quietly. “Listen, what happened back there -”

“It’s forgotten,” he insisted quickly and a lead weight dropped to the bottom of your stomach. “I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable or -”

“I wasn’t.” Your statement stopped him dead and you shifted from one foot to the other, your palms starting to sweat with the nerves. Since returning to the motel, you’d imagined this scene playing out a thousand different ways but in the moment, you were forgetting all your rehearsed lines. “I mean, it was uncomfortable because it was a really small space,” you laughed, “does anyone actually have a closet that small?”

“I think it was more of a storage locker. The concrete walls -” Sam stopped, looking down. “That’s not important. I just don’t want you to feel… violated. In any way.”

“What if I wanted… to be violated?”

Your insides cringed at your comeback and for a second, you wanted the floor to open up and swallowed you whole. Sam stared at you like you’d sprouted a second head. “Huh?”

“I’m sorry,” you spluttered, “I’m really not very good at this.”

He smiled fondly, running a hand through his hair. “Me either,” he chuckled. “You’re really not… upset with me?” The step he took toward you made you shiver and you shook your head, keeping your eyes on his. Taking another step, Sam’s eyes darkened. “Good. I hope this doesn’t ruin that.”

“Ruin what?”

His hands cupped your face, lips pressing into yours, warm and insistent; you moaned into his mouth, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. The arousal you’d felt perched on his shoulders with his face pressed between your thighs returned tenfold and you clutched his shoulders tightly.

“Bed?” he asked and you nodded, letting him tug you back toward the ratty motel bed. It protested with a loud creak when Sam pulled you down and you both smiled, resuming your intense makeout session. You moaned when he grabbed your ass, dragging your body flush with his. “I’ve wanted you, so much,” he confessed.

“You didn’t say anything,” you observed, gasping when he dropped his mouth to your throat, sucking lightly on the skin.

“Didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” he muttered.

“Then what are we doing now?” you asked, giggling when Sam lifted his eyes to look at you.

“Finishing what we started.”

He pulled up, tugging at your shirt and you acquiesced to his silent request, letting him pull the shirt over your head. Tossing it to the other side of the room, he pulled his own flannel off and shed his t-shirt, throwing them to join yours.

Goddamn, he was nice to look at. Even approaching forty, Sam was toned and firm in all the right places. The delicate ‘ _ v _ ’ that sloped down under the waistband of his pants was tantalizing; you licked your lips as he smirked down at you.

“Unfinished business is bad,” you murmured, reaching up to touch his bare skin, unable to resist just feeling the solid muscle of his stomach under your fingertips.

Sam leaned down, catching your mouth in a kiss again. The temperature between you soared and touches became urgent. His fingers unhooked your bra, letting your breasts spill free and when he sucked one hard nipple into his mouth, you whined loudly, blindly reaching for his pants.

He didn’t have a belt on.

“Were you wearing a belt earlier?” you asked breathlessly and Sam released your nipple, frowning at you.

“No.”

“Oh.” Your skin flushed with heat at the realization of just how turned on Sam had been, pressed against you in that locker. “You were -”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Sam chuckled, kissing you again. Your distraction allowed him to slid down your body, his fingers hooking into the waistband of your pants. “I wanna know what it feels like to have my mouth here with nothing stopping me,” he murmured, dragging the denim down over your hips, panties and all.

The second his mouth connected with your bare pussy, you arched and gasped, threading your fingers through his long locks. Sam didn’t waste much time, his tongue probing your folds urgently, seeking out your clit with expert precision.

“Oh, fuck,” you moaned, closing your eyes. 

He wasn’t lying about having a talented tongue. The teaser you’d received when he’d removed your earring was nothing compared to the way he feasted on you. His tongue curled around your clit, squeezing and sucking until you were struggling to breathe.

“Wanna make you cum,” he muttered, pulling back and pressing two fingers to your soaked hole. You spread your thighs, willingly, groaning loudly when he sank his digits into you, curling them in just the right manner to make your hips jerk upwards. Sam didn’t stop his assault, sucking your clit back between his lips, moaning decadently into your skin.

Pleasure spread outwards from his touch and you ground your teeth together, stretching your arms above you to grip the headboard as you came with a rattling cry. Harsh pants followed your outburst, legs trembling with your release and Sam pressed his shoulder into your leg in an attempt to stop you crushing his head.

“Fuck,” you gasped, finding your eyes too heavy to open. Pulling his fingers away, Sam bestowed one final lick to your slit from bottom to top, coaxing a final shudder from your entire body.

“Wanna know something funny?” he asked, crawling back up your body to capture your mouth in a kiss. Your taste lingered on his lips and you moaned, writhing underneath him.

“What?”

“Always wanted you in handcuffs,” he confessed, smirking and you giggled, kissing him again. 

“I’m not gonna complain if you wanna tie me up,” you replied, dragging your thumb over his bottom lip. “But I don’t actually have any cuffs on me.”

Sam nuzzled his nose against yours. “Maybe next time. I’m a little bit too impatient to play right now anyway.” His hips rocked into you, making you  _ very _ aware of the thick erection straining against his zipper. You mewled, lifting your ass to grind back against him and Sam groaned, pulling away.

His fingers made quick work of his pants and he fumbled to get them off, impatience getting the better of his actions. You grabbed his hands, helping him with the zipper, pulling yourself up into a seated position. “Let me,” you insisted and Sam withdrew his hands, watching through the curtain of his hair as you worked his pants down his legs.

They came to a stop at his knees where he rested on them and you took a breath, dragging his boxers down with them. His cock sprang free, thick and leaking, the shaft at least two inches thick. Your mouth went dry and you looked up, meeting his gaze as you wrapped your fingers around him.

“You don’t have to -” he started, cutting off when you squeezed him gently. “Fuck.”

“You were saying?” you teased, flicking your tongue over the crown of his cock, lapping up the bead of precum weeping from the slit. Sam groaned deeply, rolling his shoulders when you sucked the tip of his cock between your lips.

The sound he made when you took him deeper, teasing the back of your throat with his tip, was delicious and one you’d probably dream about. Throaty and low, almost a growl, it shook his entire frame with lust and when you lifted your eyes to look at him, Sam cupped your cheek, forcing his cock to fall from your lips with a wet smacking sound.

“There’s plenty of time for that later,” he muttered. “Right now I wanna be inside you.”

A funny little noise left you and Sam pushed you back, covering your mouth with his, distracting you as he kicked his pants off the rest of the way. Fisting his cock in one hand, he lined himself up with your entrance, sliding his cock through your folds.

“You’re soaked,” he commented, pressing the tip into you and you moaned, clutching his shoulders.

“Sam…”

With one thrust, he was halfway inside you and you cried out in loss when he drew back. He fed his cock into you again, meeting resistance to his size once more and you tried to relax, panting heavily with arousal.

Sam dropped his mouth to your breast, sucking your nipple into his mouth as he kept pushing in and pulling out, coaxing your tight channel open with each stroke. Finally, when your body surrendered to him, he filled you completely, stopping when his cockhead rested against your cervix.

“Gah!” Your overwhelmed gasp made Sam smile and he kissed you again, letting you adjust to the size of his cock. It was a pleasurable burn that seemed to fill your entire body and Sam’s kisses only stoked the fires into spiralling flames. “You’re so -” You cut off, suddenly flustering like a Victorian maiden. 

“I’m so what?” he teased, grinning with his nose pressed into yours.

“Big,” you blurted out and he laughed, shaking his head as he resumed kissing you, licking into your mouth with his ridiculously long tongue. “God, Sam, you gotta fuck me.”

“Do I?”

His cock twitched inside you.

“Saaam!”

Sam laughed again, shrugging as he held his weight on his elbows. His hair tickled your cheeks as it cascaded over your face. “I like it here.” You squirmed, trying to get him to move, your legs wrapped around his waist and hands clutching his shoulders - Sam only grinned, his strength significantly higher than yours. “You want me to move?” he asked, still smirking.

“Please,”  you begged, clenching your inner muscles around him. His jaw clenched at the increased pressure on his cock and it forced his hips to drag back a little. The friction of his skin on yours made you whimper and Sam groaned, kissing you as he pushed back into you.

Words gave way to grunts and moans, hands wandering as you moved together. It felt like he barely fit inside you; each thrust pushed you up the bed until you could feel your scalp brush the headboard. Sam didn’t stop, kissing you until you were gasping for breath as he fucked into you. One of his hands was under your ass, holding you at an angle that allowed him to hit your sweet spot with every stroke.

You came with a breathy moan, tipping your head back. Taking the opening, Sam buried his mouth in the crook of your neck, his movements growing more urgent by the moment. The sweat on his skin mingled with yours and when he finally fell, you feel his teeth graze your throat.

His cum was warm inside you, spurting against your walls with each shuddering thrust - you could feel it dribbling out either size of Sam’s shaft, staining the sheets underneath you. Neither of you wanted to stop, lingering kisses accompanying the slow rock of your hips into one another.

Catching your breath, you looked up at him, unable to resist touching his cheek, feeling the few day’s worth of stubble under your fingertips.

“That was definitely worth being tied up for,” he murmured, lips brushing against yours. “You’re amazing.”

You smiled and kissed him softly again. “Not so bad yourself.”

His cock twitched inside you, renewed arousal sparking in your belly. “Round two?” he suggested. “Or would you rather wait until we get some more cuffs?”


End file.
